


Just Like Fireflies

by LittleRedTea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ki Use, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedTea/pseuds/LittleRedTea
Summary: Turns out the Sokidan wasn't the only thing that Yamcha learned to do with his ki
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Kudos: 2





	Just Like Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!

Bulma resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Yamcha, this better be worth it,” she practically huffed as her boyfriend led her down the hallways of the Capsule Corp. mansion.

Without stopping, Yamcha turned his head to look over his shoulder and give his girlfriend a grin. At the sight of it, Bulma felt her annoyance at him begin to melt a bit, though it didn’t completely vanish. “Trust me, B,” he said, using his cute little nickname for her.

The two of them had just returned from the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. Bulma was still ticked that she hadn’t heard from her boyfriend since he started training. Would it have killed him to at least send her a postcard?!

But even so, the two of them were happy to see each other again.

They eventually made it to Bulma’s bedroom, and Yamcha closed the door and turned off the light. He walked over to the window, and Bulma gave him a confused look. “Yamcha, what…?” she started to say.

“It needs to be dark in order for this to work,” Yamcha said, excitement clear in his voice as he grabbed the curtains and closed them, blocking out the sunlight and plunging the room into darkness. “Now, can you sit on the bed?”

Thankfully, Bulma was only a few feet away from her bed and was able to easily find it and sit down on the edge. After a moment or two, her eyes adjusted to the darkness enough for her to make out Yamcha walking back over to the bed and sitting down in front of her.

She watched as Yamcha cupped both hands and a bluish-white glow appeared, illuminating the room. Bulma couldn’t help but stare in awe. Even though she had seen him and the others use ki more times than she could count, it was still so fascinating. Yamcha smiled at her, then had the ki glow die down into nothingness, plunging the room into darkness again.

Confusion stirred within Bulma. What exactly was he trying to pull? “Yamcha…” she started to say, but was cut off when a blue glow emitted from her boyfriend again. Except this time, the glow covered his entire body, looking like blue flames were licking at his tan skin. And Bulma watched in fascination as bits of the ‘flames’ broke away from his skin and hovered around him in the air and all around the bedroom, illuminating it with ease.

Bulma found herself staring slack-jawed at her boyfriend. The blue flames, the ki particles that looked just like fireflies, the way it bathed everything in a beautiful shade of blue…It was so gorgeous and fascinating…

“Yamcha, this…” she quietly breathed out.

The ex-bandit laughed lightly. “What, you didn’t think I just sat around for the past three years, did you?” he jokingly asked.

Bulma couldn’t help but giggle softly. Then, without warning, the bluenette closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The action surprised Yamcha slightly, but he quickly melted into the hug and wrapped his arms around her backside. For a few minutes, neither of them said anything, simply choosing to bask in the comfortable silence and in each other’s embrace.

“I missed you,” Bulma said quietly, her voice slightly muffled by his chest.

“I missed you, too,” Yamcha replied.

She had been all he could think about during those three years of training. She was his motivation. He had been scared of what could’ve happened with Piccolo Daimao. Sure, Goku was strong and they could always rely on him, but that didn’t stop Yamcha from wanting to get stronger. His training had inevitably led him to tapping further into his ki and seeing what he could do with it.

Bulma pulled away after a minute or so, her blue eyes locking with his onyx-black ones. She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips, which he gladly returned. She pulled away again, her lips mere inches from his.

“I love you,” Yamcha whispered.

“Love you, too,” Bulma said, then a cheeky grin appeared on her face. “Hey, you wanna go out and… _do something_ somewhere?”

Yamcha mirrored her grin, despite the blush on his face. “I don’t see why not.”

It had been three years, after all. They had a _lot_ of catching up to do.


End file.
